Miracles Don't Always Happen
by Vanilla Fox
Summary: Nothing could save him now... Why? He was one of the most self-sacrificing people he knew. [TezuFuji oneshot angst]


[Miracles Don't Always Happen] A Tenipuri [TezuFuji] Fic By Vanilla Fox

WARNING Shounen Ai/ Yaoi/ Slash Content (Malemale Pairing)

A/N: Thanks for reading this fic! I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes peeled for any grammar, or spelling mistakes here. Then, please do send it to me in a review. I would appreciate constructive criticisms too. If you would like to flame me regarding any pairings, I would politely ignore it. So don't waste your time. On with the fic!

_Why?_

Pale, calloused hands from years of tennis- dirtied by grime from the wet asphalt, rose fo meet a bespectacled face, drained of blood. As the young man wiped away tan hair from his face, it left a dirtied trail on his face. As the young man stood up from where he had been on the sidewalk, things started to register.

The car.

The screech of tyres.

The crowd.

And the very same trenchcoat he had given Fuji, a year ago, as a birthday present. It covered his lover's arm, which was bent at an unusual angle. It stuck to his lover's arm, the same one that had been around him just minutes ago, the one that had tried to grab his sleeve, the same one which would never wrap around his waist in the same way again. Ever.

Never ever.

His face livid and bloodless, his lips slightly blue from the cold rain, Tezuka staggered over to the group of people crowding around something on the ground, pushing past the crowd which surrounded himself. He had to know. It could not possibly be Fuji.

Not after what he'd done.

But then again, Fuji was one of the most self-sacrificing people he knew.

As those brown eyes saw the arm- bent at an unnatural angle, eagle spread. Then, as his eyes followed the rest of that relatively petite, but lithe body; still dressed in the same clothes as before, those eyes widened, the chocolate brown eyes dilating.

"N-no...."

Tezuka began to shiver, as he saw that pale, pale face, on it a pallor that could only be seen on one's face once in a person's lifetime. He began to shake, a terrible, terrible shaking, felt up to the marrows of his ones. One shaky foot after another, he fell by Fuji's side.

Gently, he picked up his lover's head, and lay it on his lap, hugging Fuji's lifeless body, stroking his glossy auburn hair.

_Why?_

He remembered the meal thye had before... THen that phone call from Kawamura. Tezuka shuddred as he carried Fuji's cold hand to touch his face. It was like ice.

Tears fell freely down his cheek, teh pain coursing through them, as they fell, stinging rivulets of salty water. They could just as well have been blood. That phone call from his boyfriend's ex-doubles partner... He had gotten scared, and angry. Kawamura had been after Fuji for a long time now.

And he assumed.

Jumped to conclusions.

**Mistrusted**.

And he'd walked out on the innocent Fuji.

_Why did you save me?_

Tezuka wished.

Wushed, and fervently hoped, that a miracle could happen, like when they got together, that timely elecricity black-out while they were on a lift. Two years ago.

He wished, desperately, that even if Fuji couldn't remember him, hated him, even if he wanted to kill him. He just wished that Fuji would come back.

As the men in white took Fuji's limp body away, Tezuka curled into himself, not caring if he got the blood on him.

_Fuji, why did you push me?_

_Why did you save me from that car?_

"Why did you do it?"

Vaguely, Tezuka was aware of the paramedics carrying him too. Then, white. All white. The white of hospitals, **ambulances**.

As he left the bloodied site of the accident, dimly, and yet crystal clear, Tezuka heard Fuji's sweet, sweet voice again.

_Because I love you. _

When darkness claimed him, the paramedics only heard him utter a single phrase, something they deduced as resulting from shock, ignoring it.

"Miracles... don't always happen."

-Owari-

A/N: Please do review!! It coesn't matter if it's unsigned, I write for the pleasure of knowing that others read my stories. I'm sure that if you're an author, you know what I'm talking about. Give me asigned review, and I'll try to review you. . (I'm so evil.)

Ja-ne,

Vanilla Fox


End file.
